


More Than Meets the Eye

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Despair, Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M, Macabre, Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Law races to the spaceship's escape pods before the man-eating alien on the loose finds him. He bumps into Cora-san along the way, but things aren't always what they seem, and maybe being eaten alive is better than what 'Cora-san' has in store for him.





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I find inspiration in Species, Parasyte, The Thing, Harbinger Down, Alien, and Predator.  
> Dear lord, the nightmares...
> 
> All these monsters and concepts belong to their respective owners.

" _Ow_. One strand my ass!" Law hollers over the spaceship's blaring sirens, massaging his scalp where his co-worker just plucked some hair.

"Short hair's hard to grip," Shachi shouts back as he inspects Law's strands between his fingers. The fact that they're not wiggling on their own proves that Law's still human.

"My turn," Law prompts.

Penguin takes off his cap so his colleague can pull out (lots of) strands of hair. The dead strings of keratin remain dead, testifying that Penguin's not the alien, too.

"Seems like we're both cool. Now what's your plan, Penguin? I'm going to the escape pods near the auxiliary engines."

"Was thinking the same thing. Most people should've headed straight to the ones behind the infirmary first. Don't think there's any left for us there."

They raise their guns and cautiously walk through the corridors haunted by broken things, blinking light bulbs, and bullet holes. They step over debris and coagulated splatters of blood. Blood of crew mates fallen victim to the alien.

Merciless motherfucker, that one. Killed six men within the minute it busted out of its containment unit and skittered from the cargo bay. They really should've known better than to let a newbie like Dellinger use the hydraulic exoskeleton suit to handle a Class-5 alien container. One drop was all it took for it to crack.

When Law went to inspect the description sheet on the side of the wrecked unit, he instantly knew that they were all royally fucked.

S _hape-shifter... each cell capable of functioning independently... carnivorous... assimilation and imitation of other life-form's appearance and mentality... highly intelligent... master of deceit... In case subject breaks free, **avoid encounter at all costs**._

Once news of the runaway monster on board was announced via intercom, pure pandemonium ensued.

It's been only a couple of hours since the incident but the majority of staff have either been eaten or abandoned ship. Law himself had a close call. He stumbled across the creature while it was greedily devouring Ace's chest cavity so Law was fortunate enough to back away in one piece and try another route to the escape pods.

"Hey, wanna grab some more food? Just in case?" Penguin asks as the pair pass the kitchen. Law nods and backtracks. The pods are stocked, but it's always good to be prepared for a longer period. If Law remembers correctly, the closest habitable planet from the ship is about three and a half weeks away.

They're swiping cans and bottled water into some sacks when they hear soft knocking.

Both turn around in fright and find a familiar face at the entrance of the kitchen, knuckles poised at the door frame. 

"Wow, am I _glad_ to see you boys!" the tall person exclaims gaily and for a moment, Law feels a rush of relief. 

Cora-san's still alive!

But then Law notices that one of Cora-san's upper front teeth is missing, the one that he said he had lost due to a kick in the face during his rebellious years.

He's also lacking his golden ring. 

Forgetting a false tooth is one thing, but it's difficult to believe that Cora-san simply left his wedding ring behind when he heard the evacuation sirens going off. A ring is something you wear at all times, something that helps space-faring men like Cora-san keep his wife close to his heart even though she's on Earth while he's commuting between galaxies.

 

Then realization hits Law.

 

_...assimilation and imitation of other life-form's appearance and mentality... _master of deceit...__

Cora-san's missing inorganic items like his false tooth and ring. Plus, he seems remarkably unconcerned despite the fact that there's a rampant monster on the spaceship.

Law's guts tell him that this being across the room is not Cora-san. 

The raven-haired male glances sideways and sees Penguin giving him the same doubtful look.

They reach for their guns almost at the same time, but 'Cora-san' swipes his arm at them both. The movement is lightning fast and the shape-shifter's arm-turned-scythe detaches Penguin's head from his shoulder before he even has the chance to pull the trigger.

Acting on pure survival instinct, Law crouches down and the blood-covered blade slices through the air where his neck was a mere second ago. He tries to make a bolt for it but two spidery limbs ending in pincers slap his gun away before lifting him up by the forearms and securing him to the table surface with a loud thud.

Law's eyes trace the long, insect-like stalks to find that they are protruding from the fake Cora-san's back. The blond struts towards the table with a condescending smirk, hands in his pant pockets. It's a strange sight because Law's never seen amiable Cora-san look so conceited before.

"You have good reflexes but bad luck, I'm afraid. Would've gotten past me if you took the other corridor."

Law prepares to kick the approaching figure but another pair of spindly limbs grow out of the alien's sides and latch onto Law's ankles, which are yanked apart so that the thing can stand between Law's knees.

"Pretty skin tone you got there."

Cora-san's doppelganger pulls his hands from his pockets and unbuttons Law's shirt, starting with the one closest to the hem.

 

Hell, _no_.

 

"Just kill me quickly," Law pleads dejectedly.

"Nah. I think I'll fool around with you first. Now let's see more of that bronze," the shape-shifter muses as he undoes the last button near the collar, pushes the fabric aside, and trails his palms down Law's bare chest.

Pale hands rove across Law's inked torso and Law quivers in fear of what’s to come.

"You know," the alien starts. "I once fucked a human before I ate him. Tasted wonderful. Must be those post-coital chemicals in your species' blood."

Then the large hands start unbuckling Law's belt.

"Wonder if you'll taste like that, too."

Against his confinements, Law thrashes like a cow brought to the slaughterhouse, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"No. Stop it! Let go-"

"Don't you worry. I'll make you feel _really_ good," the creature promises darkly. "Gotta flush out as much of those happy hormones as possible before I eat you, after all."

After shredding Law's garments, 'Cora-san' flings out a tentacle from his palm to the cupboards. Law hears the cupboard door ripped off its hinges before crashing onto the floor, numerous bottles and jars following the trajectory of the wooden pane as the tentacle rummages for something on the shelves.

Shortly afterwards, the tentacle retracts, bringing along with it a bottle of some kind of oil.

Then Law's ankles are pushed apart, fully exposing his junk to the alien. The oil is poured directly from the bottle onto his puckered entrance, causing Law to intensify his squirming and spouting of profanities.

"Not in the mood, huh? I can fix that."

The creature bows its head down towards Law's crotch and engulfs his limp member. Lips sealed at the base of Law's penis, it wraps its long tongue around the member twice before sliding the adept appendage up and down.   

Fear and disgust grip Law's heart, but after a while, Law can't help groaning softly at the arousing sensation. The tight, slimy circle of that tongue feels too good to ignore.

Heat blooms from his center, and soon his legs no longer strain against the thing's grip, instead falling to the sides on their own. Law bites his lip, but multiple _Nnh_ 's and _Ahh_ 's still manage to slip through for the alien to hear. He feels an oil-slick finger sneak into his hole, stretching him enough for more digits to follow.

The fake human disconnects his mouth from Law's now erect shaft, nimble tongue swabbing pre-cum from the flushed glans before moving away completely.

Panting hard and still pinned to the table by the chitinous stalks, Law gazes dully at the ceiling. He hears the jingling of a belt followed by a _ziiip_ when the other opens his fly. The doppelganger's face comes into Law's field of vision once again before Law feels the cockhead push inside him.

True to its words, the alien makes the experience as painless as possible for the human. It enters bit by bit, pausing whenever Law's face scrunches up in discomfort.

The initial uneasiness of penetration fades away and the creature develops a fluent rhythm that Law soon loses himself in. It's impossible to deny that he's not enjoying this by the least. He's lost count of the number of times he's fantasized himself in pornographic scenes with the real Cora-san, imagining that it's him who is the receiver of Cora-san's love and lust, not that lucky woman in the Milky Way.

How tragic of him to have fallen for a senior colleague who's straight and married, not to mention dead at the moment.

'Not Cora-san _,'_ Law has to remind himself as the alien's tongue splits into two like a snake's and caresses the column of his neck.

'No matter how much this thing looks like him, it's not Cora-san.'

But words can do only so much to Law's mind when his body is being rocked to its core. The alien knows how to fuck, Law gives him that.

Without meaning to, Law cants his hips so that the alien's penis hits his sweet spot full on. Then before he knows it, his hips are moving in sync with the other's, inked hands clutching the edge of the table as leverage.

"That's it. I know you've got a crush on my host. This body is an exact mimic of your dear Cora-san, so take full advantage of it."

The words of encouragement are followed by a sly chuckle, but Law's not paying much attention. His sole concentration is on the dick drilling into him.

As soon as the blond releases his grip on Law's ankles, he crosses them behind 'Cora-san' in order to buck and fuck himself on his thick shaft.

"Look at you. Such a _slut_ for this guy's cock. Bet you're having the time of your life, aren't you?" the creature croons amusingly, and Law can feel his face burning crimson with as much pleasure as shame.

Law's cock squirts clear fluid profusely in response to the alien's rapid thrusts until he finally spurts ribbons of semen all over his own stomach. 'Cora-san' slows down to these deliberate pelvic rolls that has Law groaning and writhing and digging his heels into the other's back in sublime gratification.

 

Then the human slouches back onto the table, sprawled and heaving. Reality comes crashing down when he feels his forearms being pinned to the table with more force, and he becomes aware of the bestial gurgles that the extraterrestrial being is making, the way it snarls and sniffs at Law's skin, dragging its nose and salivating mouth all over his body.

"You smell _ravishing_ ," it compliments, voice all distorted and just _wrong_.

The thing's urge to fuck seems to have been eclipsed by the urge to feed, seeing that its hips are now motionless whereas the head is poising here and there above Law's pulse points or arteries, as if it can't decide where it should sink its teeth into first.

The mimic snuffles its way up Law's chest until they're face to face. A crack runs from its lower lip down past the chin, separating the jaw into double mandibles with needles at the end. It roars at Law, who cringes at the sound as well as the spittle landing on his face, before lunging at him—

"Hey, fuckface!!"

Cora-san's doppelganger whips its head to the source of the shout and Law follows its line of sight.

Luffy is standing in the doorway, gun raised and aimed at the alien. He opens fire and Law knows that every bullet hits its target because he's being showered in bits of flesh and blood.

"Luffy, stop! It’s–”

Oh god, something squishy just fell into his mouth. He gags before hastily spitting the piece out.

“Ptt! It’s bleeding on me! Stop shooti–"

The alien shrieks in pain and stumbles away from the table. Its shifts into some kind of six-legged freak and bulldozes through the kitchen wall with Luffy in hot pursuit.

Law is left on the table alone, but to his horror, he can feel the alien's body matter  _slithering_  on him. Before he can even get up from his supine position, the globs of green mucous grow tiny teeth and gnaw his skin all over, burrowing their way underneath. Pain like never before makes him howl until the tendons in his neck stand out.

_Make it stop. Please make it stop, makeitstop **MAKEITSTOOOOP!!!**_

Tattooed hands clutch and claw at his own body while countless worm-like things bury in the tanned skin, spreading throughout Law's flailing body... 

 

* * *

 

Damnit.

Luffy lost track of that ugly son of a bitch. It punched through the ceiling and hauled itself up into the maze of wires and cables.

First thing's first. Gotta go help Law.

He runs back to the kitchen to find a still naked Law sitting upright on the same spot with his legs hanging off the edge of the table, shoulders hunched over. He's inspecting the front and back of his own hands, flexing his fingers as if testing their mobility.

"Law! Are you okay? I heard you screaming."

Luffy rushes to his friend’s side, scanning for any wounds caused by the mimic.

No visible injuries, but then the boy notices that there aren't any tattoos on the tanned skin, either. It's clean as if it had never been marked.

There's some black gunk littering the table surface where Law had been lying on. And why are Law's earrings there, too?

Luffy furrows his brows and before he can ask Law anything, the latter's hand suddenly grabs Luffy's shoulders very tight before he lifts his head up.

His face is expressionless at first, similar to his usual demeanor, but then his mouth breaks into an uncharacteristic grin, revealing pointy teeth that make Luffy's eyes widen in disbelief.

Panic simmers in Luffy's gut and he starts struggling against the other's vice-like grip when the corner of Law's mouth tear further into a true face-splitting grin, revealing even more shark-like teeth where there should normally be ligaments and bone.

 

" **Not. Laaaw...** " says the being in a blood-curdling voice, his bear trap-like maw opening impossibly wide.

 

The last thing that Luffy sees is a vibrant red throat lined with rows of razor teeth.

 


End file.
